


Dreams of a New Life

by Rinkafic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of Atlantis, Major Lorne and a small group of those that stayed behind to try to save the city must flee to a strange world.</p><p><a href="http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/eriah211/16444158/81637/81637_original.jpg"> Artwork</a> done by eriah211</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of a New Life

“Major Lorne, we’ve lost the connection to the Alpha Site, the last chevron won’t lock!” Chuck called in a mildly panicked voice as Evan ran into the Control Room. 

The words sent a chill down Evan’s spine. He sincerely hoped that the people they had sent through earlier were okay. But he couldn’t concern himself with those that were already gone, the Alpha Site would have to be Major Sheppard’s problem now. Evan had to worry about the people still in the city. The floor shook beneath his feet as the shields absorbed another barrage from the invading Cowagali ships. 

“Major, what should I do?” Chuck asked fearfully. He was one of the few volunteers left on the skeleton crew that had remained behind in case the science team had been able to save the city. 

“Dial one of the alternate sites from the list. Keep trying until one of them goes through,” he told Chuck. He would hold off entering his destruct code until they made a connection or the shields finally failed. He hit his radio. “Attention everyone. I’m calling it, we can’t leave the city for the Cowaghali. Report to the Gate Room, on the double. Let’s get while we still have the shields.”

He walked out onto the balcony and watched as the dialing sequence failed. Behind him he heard Chuck swearing under his breath as he frantically hit the keys for another address. The invaders had been systematically cutting them off from Gate addresses, none of their trading allies were accessible, they were down to planets the Gate Teams had explored and noted as mostly harmless in the past. If Chuck couldn’t find one that went through, they might not be able to get out. 

Doctors Zelenka and Kasanagi stumbled from the corridor, looking crestfallen and exhausted. Miko was leaning heavily on both Zelenka and their marine escort as she limped into the Gate Room. The blast that had killed Colonel Sumner and most of the engineering staff had left her with severe injuries on her side, legs and left arm, but she had refused to leave, even when Evan had threatened to have her carried through with the last evacuation to the the Beta Site. She had stayed with Radek to try to get the city’s engines back online, but it had been no use, they were too badly damaged. 

The marines had been collecting supplies and gear and hauling it to the Gate Room for their evacuation while the scientists had been working. As they came in, loaded down with packs, they pushed the dollies to the center of the Gate Room, ready to shove them through when the MALP reported all clear. Gripping the railing, Evan held his breath and waited for the last chevron to lock on this sequence. “C’mon, baby,” he whispered. “Once more, just once more.” 

“We’ve got a lock!” Chuck shouted. “P38-422. Sending the MALP.” He didn’t bother waiting for Evan’s command to send their equipment through to check the site status. This planet had been explored, but they had to make sure it had not been hit by these destructive Cowagali that had swept through the Pegasus galaxy. “Looks good sir!” No sooner had Chuck called the words than the marines in the Gate room shoved the dollies at the puddle and began hurling bags and boxes through the Gate.

“That’s a go! Everyone grab whatever you can carry and head through! As we discussed, move quickly and get out of the way, watch out for flying cargo, count to ten before you throw the next box,” Evan called. Most of them were going through on foot. “Markham, stand by.”

“Standing by, sir.” Markham was the last pilot left, other than Evan himself. They had loaded two puddlejumpers to the gills with supplies. As soon as he set the self destruct, Evan was heading to the jumper bay to follow the others to P38-422.

“Chuck, go on. You’re done here, go down and join Charlie,” Evan told the tech. He saw him look around one last time when he got to the stairs then jog down to join his husband with the line of people leaving the city. He knew how Chuck felt, though Lorne had been in the city less than a year, it had become familiar and beloved to him. Typing in the code that would destroy this place was one of the hardest things he had ever done. But they had to protect the Milky Way, Atlantis could not fall into the hands of the enemy, they had to cut off their access through the Atlantis Gate. 

After setting the silent destruct, he went to the rail and watched the last of the marines pass through the Gate. “Go ahead Markham, all clear.” He ran to the stairs and up to the jumper bay, heading for the last puddlejumper. Once Markham had cleared out, he let the little ship float down and slide into the event horizon, abandoning Atlantis, with just three minutes left on the timer to her destruction.

He set the puddlejumper down in a field not far from the Gate. He hiked back to find the last thirteen members of the expedition waiting in a cluster. Crates and boxes and dollies surrounded them, each person that had gone through had heaved a box or two ahead of them. They had gotten the two dozen or so loose crates and boxes sorted out and stacked beside five fully loaded dollies of food, medicine and camp gear. They wouldn’t starve for a few weeks, anyway. 

“All present and accounted for, Major,” Sergeant Stackhouse snapped off a salute. 

Ordinarily, Lorne might have waved off the formality, but this was a tense situation and an adherence to regs might help calm some frayed nerves. He returned the salute. “Very good. Markham, Stackhouse and Ames take one of the jumpers and scout us out a good camp location, we’ll need to be near a water source. We can worry about finding a more permanent place to settle later.” They were probably stuck here. The Earth fleet had been destroyed. There was no help coming from home and all the known addresses had failed. 

“Chuck, try dialing Atlantis, the self-destruct should have gone off by now. Let’s make sure it won’t connect. Then dial up the Alpha and Beta sites. Maybe we’ll be luckier coming in from a different Gate address,” Lorne said, though he doubted very much the dial would go through. By the slump of Chuck’s shoulders, he suspected the tech felt much the same way, but he went over to try. “Ramsey, Everton, set a perimeter watch, don’t go too far.”

“What should we do, Major?” Radek asked, waving at himself and his two staff members. Chuck’s husband, Charlie O’Neill, was checking over Miko’s injuries. She looked exhausted.

“Everyone else, have a seat. We’ll wait for Stacks to report in.” Evan looked around. Their party of survivors numbered five civilians and nine military. Charlie O’Neill was the only one with more than a basic first aid course, he had been with the expedition as a laboratory technician and research assistant working in the infirmary with Doctor Beckett. Their other civilian was Melanie Stapleton, one of the engineering technicians that had stayed behind to help Radek and Miko. 

Everyone that was with Evan now had been a volunteer. There had been no guarantee that they would escape Atlantis before they had to destroy it. Lieutenant Wilson had remained because just prior to the attacks, he had been diagnosed with prostate cancer. If the _Apollo_ , _Hammond_ and _Daedalus_ had not been destroyed, Tom would have been sent back to Earth on a medical discharge. Instead, he had requested to stay with Evan’s team, telling Evan that he wanted his death, when it came, to mean something. He felt that taking one of the volunteer spots would ease his conscience when his time came. 

Before leaving for the Alpha Site with the bulk of the expedition members, Doctor Beckett had given O’Neill a kit with a regimen of chemotherapy pills that Wilson was supposed to take. Hopefully, he would do it. Beckett had hinted that Wilson might refuse, given the circumstances. Once they got settled, Evan would have to sit Tom down and try to convince him to take the treatment.

“I was with the team that did the follow up mission on this planet, sir. Doctor Brown seemed really excited by the plant life, we were here for almost a week collecting samples,” Sergeant Coltrane said, coming over to Evan as he looked around at the lush green landscape. “There was a stand of fruit bushes over that way that Katie cleared for us to eat. We brought clippings back for the greenhouse.”

That was good news. “Fresh fruit would be ideal. Take Wilson and collect a bag of fruit and a sapling or two if you can, we’ll want to plant them at our permanent camp when we make it.” With a grin, Coltrane collected a shovel and Wilson and they headed off.

“Markham to Lorne.”

“Go ahead, Sergeant.”

“We’re over a spot not far from where the original survey team made camp. It looks good to us.”

“I’ll take your word on it. Set down and unload. I’ll bring Zelenka and Stapleton and between all of us, we can get one jumper unloaded and come back for the others.” 

They had a base camp set up before the sun started to set. There had been enough tents salvaged from the storage room back in the city that everyone had their own, though Markham and Stackhouse had opted to bunk together, Chuck and Charlie obviously shared and Radek wouldn’t let Miko out of his sight. They set up a dining fly and folding tables and had a communal meal cooked and served up before it was too dark to see. Everyone was exhausted and they opted not to start a campfire, instead everyone retired to their bedrolls for the night. 

Exhausted as he was, it still took a very long time for Evan to fall asleep. And when he did, he had very odd dreams indeed.

~*~

Strangers had returned to the Field of Sun and Shade. It had been many turns of the moon since the last time anyone had come through the Cold Stone Ring and stayed for more than a short time. Once again, odd dwellings of fabric had been constructed in the field and trees surrounding it, more this time than the last. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren was intrigued, just as he had been the last time they came.

He moved to one of the _grolc’eme_ trees that bordered the meadow and swiftly climbed the trunk and nestled in the crook of a bough, watching the oddly clad strangers move about while he remained hidden. They were preparing a meal, over a fire! Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren longed to move closer, the scents wafting to his nose were fascinating. But he could not chance being seen. There had been enough trouble with the elders of the Harinsha the last time strangers like these had come to Par’arish. Contact with outsiders would bring permanent shunning by all the clusters.

They had brought many things with them on this trip. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren had watched them take many crates from the odd golden metal vessels. There were more people this time too - the last time, there had been only a hand of strangers, but now there were almost three hands of them. 

A waste hole was dug at the edge of the camp and enclosed in a smaller dwelling made of fabric in colors designed to blend with the forest around it. This pleased Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren; he did not care for the little dwellings the color of the sun, or of _tand’eski_ flowers, he found them jarring to his eyes. He preferred the larger dwellings the color of dried leaves and dirt, swirled together, camouflaged in the trees.

Soon after eating, the strangers cleaned away the food, which was wise, they would not want a grunter or a _lormar_ or goddess forbid - a _klentat_ to enter the circle of fabric dwellings. Then most of them retired to sleep, two remained awake, occasionally walking around. Sentries, to alert the others, Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren remembered this pattern from the last time as well. It frustrated him now, as it had then, he wanted to have a closer look at the strange things they had brought with them. He contented himself with climbing atop one of the golden vehicles and leaning over to stare through the clear end. He saw chairs but he could not determine the purpose of anything else he was able to make out within. 

In the distance, a _tanslee_ cried out, a long, wavering, high-pitched tone that lingered in the air. The echo of it startled the man and woman that were standing guard. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren smiled to himself, a _tanslee_ was harmless, merely noisy. Several of the little dwellings shook as the people parted the entrances and looked out. One of the sentries waved and called out that there was nothing wrong. All but one of the people pulled their heads back inside their dwellings, and that man came out, clad in different clothing, looser and softer than the dark garments he had been wearing earlier, with more of his skin showing. He padded over to the sentries in his bare feet, something Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren had never seen any of the strangers do before. It was odd to see one go barefoot like one of the children of Par’arish. This made Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren more curious and he jumped from his branch over to the next tree and then a few more to get closer to the man’s dwelling, one of the larger in the camp.

He wasn’t tall. All the men in the stranger’s party stood above him, yet they all deferred to him. He was clearly in charge. The gray blouse that he wore had sleeves that did not reach his elbows. On the chest was a colorful depiction of a creature that looked a bit like a _zerot_ , a rodent that dwelled in the forests. This _zerot_ had exaggerated features, stood upright like a person and wore clothing, including white gloves and foot coverings. It was like nothing Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren had ever seen and he wondered if it was a decorative or religious totem, or if it had meaning specific to the wearer or to those that saw him wearing it. It intrigued him the way a new seedling or sapling would the first time he encountered it. 

When the man finished his conversation with the others, Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren watched him very carefully as he operated the opening of the dwelling. It seemed simple enough, a small dangling bit at the bottom needed to be lifted to make it open. He waited until the light within went out and the sentries moved out of view. Then he slipped close to the entry and carefully pulled on the tab, resisting the urge to touch his fingers to the wall. The tab made a slight noise as he tugged on it and he was afraid someone would hear, but no one did, no cry of alarm was raised. He climbed through, leaving it open, in case he needed to escape quickly.

The man was sleeping, curled on his side on a pallet of blankets on the ground. There was a table and two chairs to one side of the dwelling and the shadows of stacks of things around the perimeter. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren had excellent night vision, like all of his people. He was able to make his way around in the dark easily. He had never been this close to one of the strangers or their belongings before, it thrilled him, he could feel his heart fluttering rapidly in excitement. Curious about the stranger, Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren moved as close as he dared and sniffed at the air, trying to pick up the stranger’s scent. He reached a hand out and brushed it over the bare arm that was outside the blanket. Warmth met his fingers, which made Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren smile. The Harinsha elders had been wrong. These were not cold-blooded creatures like the colorless ones that sometimes came through the Cold Stone Ring. 

Emboldened by this discovery, Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren pressed his fingers to the man’s forehead, pushing thoughts of welcome and calmness as he sensed distress and disquiet in the stranger’s aura. Another error on the part of the elders, the stranger had an aura, which meant he had a soul. And creatures with soul were all children of the maker and one with creation. 

He did not expect to be drawn in at the touch. He found himself unconsciously weaving a path through this stranger’s dreams. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren barely anchored himself in the physical world in time to keep from losing himself and melding completely as he would with one of his own people. While they were not melded, with the touch the damage was already done, their souls had touched. There would always be a connection between them. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren could not resist lingering where he was to learn a little more about the newcomer. He kept his touch close to the surface, not delving too far into the mind of the stranger. He had not been invited, it would be unethical to dig in deeper without prior consent.

While he did not understand the images he saw skimming the surface, he understood the emotions he picked up well enough. This man had suffered a great loss. His dream was troubled. He was sad and frightened and... lost? He saw some of the other strangers he had been watching throughout the day. He learned that the injured female was called Miko. The one with the fuzzy hair that stood out at all angles was called Radek. And the male that watched the youngest of the group with eyes full of love and longing was Stackhouse, or Stacks. A diminutive name? Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren thought that this man, the leader, was called Major. He had heard the one called Markham call him that several times and it was a name repeated in Major’s dream.

Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren forced himself to take his hand away, though he yearned to know more. He had pushed as much as he dared at Major in an effort to bring Major peace and allow him to rest. He leaned close and inhaled. He could not decipher the scent on Major’s skin, he picked up herbal scents, but the sources were unfamiliar to him, he did not know the plants that had given their essence to Major. His hair was the where the scent was strongest, Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren almost buried his nose there. He did touch the short strands with his fingers, and was surprised to find that Major's hair was stiff and sticky. 

He backed away and picked up the long tubular light branch he had seen the strangers using. It did not take long to make a beam of light appear. Delighted, Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren waved it around, pointing it at various items in the dwelling. The wood cases had strange sigils and symbols painted on them. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren would have continued to explore, but the light disturbed Major, he snorted loudly, covered his face with his arm and rolled over onto his back with a loud grunt. If he was caught, they would be on their guard against him. He wanted to come back and continue observing them. He touched the raised spot he had found on the shaft and made the light branch stop shining and set it back where he had found it. 

Quietly, he made his way out of the dwelling, relishing the new things he had learned this day and night. He slipped through the trees to one of the bowers where he sometimes slept when he grew weary of the others of Par’arish and took himself off to be alone. He climbed up, wrapped his cloak around himself and settled in his nest amongst the fragrant leave of the _legunami_ tree and drifted into sleep. 

Instead of dreams of the forest, river and meadows he loved so much, Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren was caught up in the nightmares of the one called Major. He slept quite fitfully that night, dreaming with the stranger of monsters and fire and destruction and death.

~*~

Staying busy over the next couple of days was the only way Evan could keep his thoughts from all they had lost. He needed to maintain his cool; the others were looking to him as an example. If he lost his shit, they might all give in to the panic and grief they were feeling over the situation. There had been several outbursts of temper and even a few tears since they had arrived. He pushed aside the memories of the nightmares he had the first night, and again the second and third nights - he needed to work.

He acquiesced when Melanie came to him and asked if they could have a prayer circle around the fire the third night they were there. Of the group, only Wilson excused himself and went to his tent, the others remained, some praying aloud, others merely standing quietly. It surprised Lorne when Brad Everton broke into a spiritual song, and he found himself singing along to a tune he had not heard since his mother had passed away. 

Hunting around in the fields and woods around their camp, they identified some of the edible flora. Using the puddlejumper to access and run the laptop, they had looked up all the information they could about the original missions to this planet, and ran analysis on the plants they found. It was hard without a botany expert. Evan didn’t let them use the computer or ‘jumper too long. They had a solar panel and a generator, but needed to do their best to conserve as much energy as they could. They had no idea when the winter would come or how severe it might be. They might end up living in the puddlejumpers if the weather became too severe. 

Salad and fruit filled out the meal of fresh fish, provided by Zelenka, Ames and Coltrane, who had gone fishing for a good part of the day and provided plenty of fish. They made up a duty chart to keep the camp tasks fair and equal. Lorne and Bev Ramsey drew first watch that night. They sat together by the fire, taking turns every now and then walking a circle around the camp’s perimeter. 

He had the feeling of eyes on him, as he had almost since arriving on the planet. He had caught himself looking over his shoulder frequently and scanning the trees, but nothing was out of place. He had tried to shake it off, to no avail. 

“Relief time, Major. Sleep well,” Radek said quietly as he came to the fire and sat down on the log beside Evan, slapping his shoulder. Across the camp, Wilson was just coming out of his tent to take his shift at watch, he had insisted that Evan not treat him differently than anyone else. It was the tradeoff for agreeing to take the chemo, which he had requested they not start until they were settled in a more permanent location, he did not want to be a burden during the move. He feared the treatment might knock him down and Lorne could not disagree. He remembered his Mom’s last few months and how she had felt after a treatment during that last futile round of chemotherapy.

It might have been his thoughts of his mother that brought on the nightmares. Evan woke suddenly, in a cold sweat, panting for breath. 

“ _Kiramie, drestu mihal,_ ” a voice sang quietly as a warm hand rubbed his arms. “ _Rastmul sulhik masji._ ”

“What the heck?” Evan whispered, coming completely awake as he realized a strange man was touching him. He scooted back on his sleeping bag, fumbling for his flashlight. Blinking in the sudden glare, the stranger put a hand up in front of his eyes. 

“ _Wablerni_ , Major,” he whispered. 

Evan had never seen the man, but he somehow knew that he was not a threat. He lowered the flashlight, examining the intruder in the indirect glow as he held it away. “Who are you?” He pointed to himself. “Major Evan Lorne.”

“Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren Creskin Par’arish,” the intruder replied, pressing a hand to his chest. He had long, graceful hands and fingers. 

“Adavramt... Can I just call you Dave?” Evan asked as his tongue tripped over what he presumed was the guy’s name. He touched the alien’s chest. “Dave. Dave uhm... Parrish.”

He got a smile in return. “Dave Parrish,” his intruder replied, pointing to himself. Then he touched a warm hand to Evan’s cheek. “Major.”

“Evan,” he corrected, pulling back. Dave’s hand fell away after a slow caress.

“Major,” Dave shook his shaggy blond head and grinned. “Major.”

Relenting, Evan shrugged. “Good enough.” 

“The others call you Major. I shall call you Major,” Dave said.

“Oh, you do understand me. And here I thought we were going to have trouble because the Gate’s translator wasn’t working,” Evan replied, keeping his voice low so he didn’t wake Miko in the next tent over.

Dave pointed over his shoulder. “Gate? Do you mean the Cold Stone Ring?”

“Yeah. Hey, where are you from? We didn’t pick up any signs of a settlement.”

Dave shrugged. “The children of Par’arish travel from grove to grove. Always, we wander, not always together, never in large groups. This is how we survive when the soulless ones come. It is time for the Mating Moon, so we travel close to the Cold Stone Ring. It is tradition.”

“Mating Moon?”

“When my people seek a mate. It comes with the full moon after the first frost. Mates must be taken before the winter. Those seeking will come here.”

Lovely, they had arrived in time for the local meat market. “Are we going to have a problem, being here?”

“Perhaps,” Dave shrugged again, an elegant lift of his thin shoulders. “Perhaps not. The yata, the clans, will come, bringing their seekers, if there are any. At the last first frost, few came. I am a sentry for the children of Par’arish, I came to watch, to see if any come, then I will call the others. I saw you come through the Cold Stone Ring in your vehicle, after your people.”

“Our home was set upon by a great enemy, the Cowagali. It was destroyed,” Chuck had not had any success dialing the addresses he had in the list in the laptop, so it seemed they were well and truly stuck here. “We will need to make a home here. Those of us that survived.”

“I saw some of this in your dreams. My condolences for this great loss.”

“My dreams?”

“Your dreams are quite powerful, Major. I could not help but see them. This enemy is terrible. Worse, I think, than the pale soulless ones that come and go.”

“You’ve seen the wraith?”

Dave touched his fingers to Evan’s forehead and then nodded as he let them slide off, another caress. “Wraith, yes.”

“What did you just do?”

“I skimmed your surface thoughts. My apologies, did I offend? It is habit. It is the way of my people to communicate with voice and mind both.”

Evan tilted his head and stared. “You’re telepathic?”

Apparently, the translator was working. “To a small degree. It requires a connection be made, touch is the best way to ensure accurately and convey more than emotions for those that do not possess a great skill. Your dreams drew me here.”

Lorne was uncertain how he felt about this. An alien being had been reading his mind? Spying on his dreams?

“Do not be distressed, Major. I will not touch you again and I will try to block your dreams when they come to me, if that is what you desire,” Dave said, a look of worry causing his brows to crease as he stared at Evan. 

“It isn’t our way. I’m not used to it. You’re not reading my mind now, are you?”

Dave gave a little laugh, showing his teeth. “No, no. I merely sensed your disquiet at my words. I am more in tune with emotions than with thoughts. Forgive me my awkwardness and lack of social grace, I prefer plants to people, I always have. Plants have simple needs and the simplest of emotions.” 

Understanding this, Evan nodded. He was also a bit of a loner. “So, have you been sneaking into the other tents too?”

“Tent? Ah! That the name for this dwelling? No, I only came to your tent. I do not know why, I could not seem to help myself, Major. I should go now. I apologize for disturbing your rest.”

“Oh, no problem. Uhm, come back in the daytime and meet the others, Dave.”

“Perhaps. I will consider it. Rest well, Major.”

~*~

When Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren slept that night, his dreams were of Major. And his dreams were more erotic than any he could ever remember having. He woke in a state of discomfort, something that had not happened to him in many turns of the moon. The emotions he was feeling were not entirely his own, he knew that in touching Major when he had been in the throes of his nightmare, he had inadvertently deepened the connection between them. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren was actively and completely sharing dreams with Major now. This was not a good thing. This would be frowned up by the elders of the Harinsha, should they find out.

As he touched his stem and pulled it to ease his discomfort, he thought of Major. As he spilled over his hand, he realized that the timing of this could not be worse. It was the Mating Moon. And he was apparently smitten and tentatively linked to a stranger from beyond the Cold Stone Ring. 

Should he confess? He was unsure. At the very least, he knew he needed to distance himself. He needed to stay out of Major’s tent. 

He watched the camp from high in the branches of a _mimwa_ tree for the next two settings of the sun. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren took himself far from their camp to sleep, going to the extreme of building himself a new bower so that he was not in proximity to Major. His precautions were to no avail, he still woke hard and hot and needing release. It was little consolation knowing that Major was in a similar state. 

When he went to watch them at the next dawning, he sensed that Major was agitated and distressed and could not help noticing that the others in the camp were equally upset. The one called Miko had apparently fallen ill in the night and they had no healer in their midst. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren listened to their talk and came to understand she had been injured before their journey here and now had a high fever. Her wounds had gone bad. 

He left the camp and went to Meadow Beyond Ring and River. He collected the leaves of several plants as well as some flowers and berries. He dug the roots of the _imhamfa_ and added it to his pile. Bundling everything in a wide frond, he went back to the strangers camp and approached the sentry. He knew the woman’s name was Mehra, but he did not want to startle her by using it, so he merely called out, “Greetings.”

“Uh, hello. Who are you? Where did you come from?” she asked, raising her weapon slightly. 

“I am.. Dave... Parrish. I came from beyond the river. When I came earlier, I overheard some of your companions speaking about one with fever, I collected some things to brew a tea and make a poultice. Will you allow me to help?”

“Well, I...”

“Let him come, Mehra,” Major called, waving a hand in Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren’s direction. “I’ve met him before.” He came over and introduced “Dave” to the others that they met as they were walking across the camp. He mentioned that Dave was the ‘native’ he had told them about meeting a few days before. 

Soon he was given a cooking pot and led to the fire. The one called Zelenka with the funny hair helped him by bringing water and a mortar and pestle. He was very worried about Miko. His fear was coming off him in waves. With the one called Charlie helping too, Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren made the tea and poured it into a cup. Zelenka took it gratefully and left him to continue making the poultice.

“You came back,” Major said as Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren pounded the leaves flat. “I wasn’t sure you would.”

“I had not planned to. But your friend Miko is sick. I thought I could help. Your people barely know which roots to eat, much less which plants to use for remedies.”

“I had dreams about you,” there was mild accusation in Major’s voice as he leaned in and whispered it close to Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren’s ear.

Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren looked up into Major’s face for the first time in daylight. His eyes were like the sky. His breath caught in his throat. “I could not stay away,” he whispered and looked quickly to the side. “I had dreams of you also, Major.”

“Major Lorne?” a female voice said from behind them.

“Yes, Melanie?”

“Should we be trusting a stranger like this?” she asked, shuffling from foot to foot as she stared at Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren. 

Major stood as Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren collected the gauzy fabric he had been given to use for the poultice and the bowl of plant mash he had made. 

“We have no doctor. Miko is getting worse. I trust Dave here more than I trust that any of us could go out in a field and pick the right stuff to help her.” 

She nodded and stepped aside as Major led Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren toward’s Miko’s tent. He dismissed everyone except Zelenka. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren knelt beside the tiny woman’s pallet. She was soaked with sweat and thrashing in delirium. He turned to look at Major. “I will need cool water.” Major leaned out of the tent and spoke to someone outside and then came back in.

Though he was not a healer, he did have some of the skills inherent to his people. Reaching a hand out and skimming it through the air over her body, Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren quickly found the source of the woman’s problem. He unwrapped the bandage over the wound in her belly and sucked in a breath at the stench of rot that hit him. He pointed to the yellow ooze at the edges of the wound. “This is bad, it is body poison. I will put the poultice I made on it, but she needs a true healer.”

“Do you know of healer?” Zelenka asked. He was clutching Miko’s hand tightly.

“I do. If you will take me in your vehicle, Major, I can take you to one of the gathering places where we can find the elders.” He carefully spread the poultice and stood up. “We should go quickly.”

Going outside, Major led him through their camp. “Ames, you’re with me. Lieutenant Wilson, you have command until I get back.”

“Understood,” Wilson replied as Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren followed Major to the vehicle. His stomach was aflutter with nerves as the back of the machine lowered to the ground. 

“Don’t worry, I’m a good pilot. We’ll get there safely,” Major assured him as he went to the front and sat in the chair on the left. “Sit over there, Dave.”

He perched on the edge of the seat and tentatively touched his fingertips to the smooth surface in front of him after seeing Major gliding his hands over it. There were suddenly many, many lights around them and the machine began to make noise. He didn’t know where to look first, everything was new and different.

“You might want to sit back, buddy,” Major advised as the doorway behind them closed with a loud noise. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren slid back and gripped the sides of the seat. 

And then they were lifting smoothly into the air. “Which way?” Major asked. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren pointed in the direction of the Caves of Peaceful Passing and they were soon swooping over the trees faster than he had ever travelled before. “How long would it have taken if you had walked to get there?”

“Two settings of the sun, walking from the rising tie to setting time. This is... I have no words for this, Major.”

He saw the Dropping Water Near Resting Cave and pointed in that direction. Major touched his hands to the flat surface before him and pressed a finger to an indentation. The vehicle turned towards the river. 

“Ah, we’re picking up some life signs now,” Major said, looking up at the lights over his head. The sigils and inscriptions danced there in the air. 

“Field of Abundance is a short distance from the place where the elders dwell. It is that way,” Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren pointed again and they turned in the new direction. “There, do you see it?”

“I do. I’ll set us down near the edge.”

“Near the sun setting edge, there is no food growing there to be disturbed by our passing.”

Major nodded and soon they were setting down on the ground. The back lowered and Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren followed Major outside. He led the way to the path, hyper-aware with each step he took of Major’s presence a few steps behind. His life would never be the same after he brought Major before the elders. For good or for ill, his position here was going to change. He looked around as he walked, memorizing the path that he might never walk again, if things went the way he expected. 

They were stopped by the first sentry. One moment, the path before them was clear, and in the next, Charumballihendra was blocking their way. She was frowning at Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren. “What have you done?” she hissed angrily.

“Given my word. Stand aside, I need to see him.”

She spat on the ground near his foot. “You have been nothing but trouble since your birth. He will be angry.”

“He is always angry. This time, he shall have just cause.”

Charumballihendra shrugged her shoulders as she eyed Major. Then she turned on her heel and stalked off down the path, calling back at them, “The elders will be angry about this, it is on your head, Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren.”

Major reached over and grasped his elbow, which sent a chill racing along his spine. “Is this going to cause a lot of trouble for you?”

“No more or less than usual. Do not concern yourself, Major.” He gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile as he turned to follow the sentry.

~*~

There was hardly any sign that people lived here. They followed the path, which could have been made by the feet of people or animals. Until they came to a cave, Lorne wasn’t sure they were close to their destination. Once inside the cave, he saw people moving about, though not many, the place was sparsely populated. Not unusual in a system regularly raided by Wraith. Everyone that saw them stopped to stare, making him more and more nervous. There were no welcoming looks on these faces, not at all.

“You upset him with your presence. Why have you come?” a woman demanded, coming towards them and glaring angrily at Dave. 

“To save a life. I need to see him, I gave my word.”

“You brought a stranger here, to the safe place. You know this is forbidden. You know the penalty.”

“To. Save. A. Life. Step aside.”

As she stepped away, she gave Evan a look he would have expected to see on the face of someone that was examining the soles of their best shoes after they had just stepped in dog poop. This did not bode well. He held his tongue, leaving things to Dave. 

Dave led him to the entrance to a side cave and went in without hesitating, though Evan saw him take a deep breath before he entered. There were two men within the chamber, one middle aged and the other a bit older. The elder one leapt to his feet quickly, despite his age, glaring with hostility at Dave. He barely glanced in Evan’s direction, though his companion was staring at him. 

“You dare set foot here?”

“I come to claim my due.”

Now Dave had the attention of the other man. “You cannot be serious Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren!”

Dave crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels. “I am first born of the blood. It is my right to make my claim. I grow weary of wandering and wish to take my place.”

Somehow, Evan knew that Dave was bluffing. This was posturing, he was absolutely certain of that fact.

The older man practically snarled at Dave. “You cannot. You are an aberration, your... tastes are wrong. You cannot take a seat with the Harinsha. You shall never produce another to follow in your blood. The seat must go to Palrifrentallmay, it was all decided long ago when you made your choices in nest mates known. Go. Leave. Do not cause trouble by forcing this claim. Step aside gracefully.”

“I will step aside, if I am granted a boon.”

“What boon?” the old man asked. 

“A life. The life of my friend’s companion. She is ill with fever and there is no time to treat her without intercession. Someone must lay hands upon her. Since Kembri is as unwelcome here as I, I would ask that he be allowed to accompany me away to help. This is the boon I demand. And then I shall go. Forever.”

The old man looked at them both, one eyebrow raised. “Will you declare it before all the Harinsha?”

“I will.” 

There seemed little privacy here. The people that had followed them into the chamber gasped at Dave’s words. Evan leaned over and whispered, “Dave, what are you doing?”

“Something I should have done long ago.”

~*~

They were brought to another cave to stand before four very old men. A young man was led in he looked quite miserable until he saw Dave, then his face brightened a bit.

“Kembri, you have been stripped of all honors and position, cast out by your blood. Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren has requested to take you away, to save the life of a stranger. Choose,” one of the old men said harshly, looking quite annoyed to be speaking to the dejected young man. 

“I will go. There is nothing for me here with the children of Par’arish. I thought it would be different, but it is not. It is the same here as it is in Valley of Long Horns and by the Warm Rushing Waters.”

The elders looked at Dave expectantly. 

With a last look around at the curious people that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, at least two dozen of them, Dave cleared his throat. “I step aside. I shall walk no more with the children of Par’arish. I chose the path of the wanderer for the remainder of my days. I concede the seat of my blood to Palrifrentallmay.”

Many of the people around them looked relieved at Dave’s words. Evan had caught on that he was abdicating some kind of legacy here in order to take the obviously miserable Kembri away. 

Dave turned and tossed his head in the direction of the doorway. “Come, Major. It is time to go, there is nothing for me here any longer.” Kembri followed them out.

When they reached the entrance to the cave, the older man they had first seen was waiting there, still looking angry and hostile. “It is done?”

“As promised. I will not return again, which I am sure will please you.”

“You had such promise, to have gone so far from the path is unnatural.”

“I am a child of the maker, I am as I was created to be. Clear skies and sunlight. Perhaps one day you can remember me with kindness,” Dave said as the man turned away and said nothing in return. 

“Ahdaha’vidra’mahietren...” Kembri said when they had walked down the path.

Their companion turned and looked back the way they had come. “No. I leave that name here, with the past. I am Dave Parrish now. Call me that, Kembri. A new name for a new life.”

“That man was particularly angry to see you,” Evan said.

Dave shrugged. “I have angered him in some way every day for as long as I can remember. I was never the child he wanted me to be. I believe he blamed me for my mother’s death. He forced me out.”

“That was your father?”

“Yes. He was. But no longer. I have no kin now.”

When they got to the puddlejumper, Kembri’s eyes were wide with fear and a hint of curiosity. Dave reassured their new companion as Evan engaged the engines and took them up for the return to their camp. 

“I’m not harboring a pair of criminals, am I?” Evan asked, and he was slightly nervous about what the response would be.

“Only by the customs of our people. I refused to take a wife, as did Kembri. Your people are different. I have watched, I have seen that you allow one to love where they will. I am of a kindred mind to some of your number.”

It all became a lot clearer to Evan. “Like Chuck or Markham, for instance?”

“Yes.”

Evan kept his eyes on the viewscreen. They would have to talk, after they saw to Miko.

Sensing that a change in subject would be welcome, Dave turned and told Kembri about Miko and what he had seen and sensed when he examined her. “I shall do what I can to help Miko,” Kembri promised. He caught Evan’s eye when he looked over at him. “Will we be cast out again, because we are different?”

“No. I hardly think it wise to send away two people that might just make the difference between surviving our first winter here. You’ll be welcome.” For the first time, Kembri smiled as he sat back in the seat behind Dave. 

After leading Kembri to Miko, Evan and Dave left the tent, it was too crowded inside with Charlie and Radek and Kembri all clustered around Miko’s camp cot to remain within. 

“What will he do?” Evan asked.

“Kembri has the talent to heal, he can coax living tissue to grow and purify itself, and draw the poisons out of a body.”

“And your people let him go?”

“None would allow his touch, they considered him unclean because of the nestmates he chose. He has wandered from cluster to cluster, trying to find a place to dwell. But none would have him, even with his skill. He found others like himself, but none that would openly nest with him.”

Evan sighed sympathetically. “Are you and he... together?”

“No. I merely befriended him when I sensed we were kindred spirits.”

“I guess you know we... you and I are... kindred spirits?”

Dave gave him a knowing smile. “Our dreams would not blend if we were not, Major.”

“Oh.” As Ames and Coltrane approached, Evan said, “I guess we need to dig through our supplies and find you and Kembri tents.”

“There’s a couple of nylon pop ups,” Coltrane said. “No canvas left, and none big enough for a tall drink of water like this guy here to stand up in.”

“I do not need a tent,” Dave said. “Though Kembri might like to have a space to call his own.”

“Kembri?” Ames asked.

Lorne tilted his head towards Radek and Miko’s tent. “Dave and Kembri are going to be staying with us. Kembri is a healer, he’s doing what he can for Miko.”

Coltrane grinned as he gave Dave an appraising look. “So, do you know which mushrooms are good to eat?”

“Fungus? Yes, I know of several in this area. There are also some plants with hearty roots that are delicious and quite filling. They keep well for the cold months, if you would like to harvest some and store them.”

The big sergeant gave a rich and hearty laugh, slapping Dave’s shoulder so hard the slighter man was forced forward a step to catch his balance. “Oh, I think I like you, Dave. You show me the way to the good stuff, and I’ll cook you up a whole mess of good eats!”

Dave looked around and then walked over to the trees. He pushed aside the low greenery and pulled at the base of a plant, tugging it free of the dirt. He tapped the loose dirt off against the leg of his loose trousers as he came back. He offered the pale yellow root vegetable to Coltrane. “I like to eat those,” he said. 

Pulling out his pocket knife, Coltrane skinned the dirty end and then bit off a chunk. “Kind of carroty, not too bad at all. Thanks, Dave.” He walked off towards the trees, examining the plant, presumably so that he could find others like it. Evan suspected they were having ‘kind of carroty’ with their fish tonight, since Coltrane had all but taken over their camp kitchen.

The tent flap opened and Charlie came out, looking very relieved. “She’s better. The fever is down and the wound is clean, no sign of pus or infection. I don’t know what that guy did, but it was amazing.”

“He will need to sleep for a long while, to regain his strength,” Dave said. 

“I’ll go set up one of the pop ups and scrounge up a sleeping bag for him,” Ames said, turning to go to Evan’s tent, one of the ones they were using for supply storage. 

Evan followed Dave into the tent. Kembri looked pale and drained. He was weaving on his knees beside the cot. Pulling his canteen from his belt, Evan went to the healer and pressed it to his lips. “Here, drink. It’s water.”

Gratefully, Kembri took several large gulps. Dave was digging in the felted pouch that was tied to his woven belt. He handed Kembri what looked like beef jerky.

“What’s that?” Evan asked as Kembri tore off a bite and washed it down with water.

“Big worm,” Dave said, then made a slithering motion with his hand and arm.

“Snake?” Dave nodded. Evan wasn’t fond of snake meat, but if it was snake or starvation, he would learn to like it. He walked over and squeezed Radek’s shoulder as he knelt beside Miko, his lips moving in prayer. He brushed a hand over the Japanese engineer’s forehead, which seemed much cooler than it had been. She was no longer writhing in pain, instead she was sleeping peacefully. 

“Thank you, Kembri,” Lorne said. “She seems much better. We’re setting up a place for you to rest, would you like Dave and I to take you there?”

Wearily, Kembri nodded, handing Evan back the empty canteen. He struggled to his feet and stumbled along beside Dave to the tent door. Radek gave the healer a grateful look and a smile before he left.

Ames had made quick work of putting up the red nylon tent, which was good, because Kembri passed out halfway across the camp. Evan and Dave carried him over to the tent slung between them. “So bright,” Dave commented after they hauled Kembri inside and settled him on the sleeping bag.

“Jealous?” Lorne asked.

“Hardly. I prefer your tent.”

“Is that so?”

“Indeed.”

Evan pointed to the trees, in the direction of the creek that was not too far from their camp. “Walk with me?”

When they were alone, Evan sat on a boulder, patting the spot beside him. “You gave up everything,” Evan said quietly. 

“I gave it up long ago, I just went back to say the words and free Kembri. I could not bear to stay in their midst, so I kept to the fringes and served as a sentry.”

“We’ve got this dream thing going on between us,” Evan pointed a finger back and forth between his temple and Dave’s. 

“Yes, we do. I am not able to break it, it is beyond my skills. Does it still make you uncomfortable? We could travel south, to one of the other clusters to find someone that could fix it.”

“Not so much. Will you stay here with us?”

Dave smiled then looked away quickly. “If I am welcome, I should like that very much.”

“If we move the supplies around, there’s enough room in my tent for two.”

“Is that an invitation to share blankets, Major?”

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Lorne replied, “I suppose it is.”

“My people have a tradition, when accepting such an invitation and sealing the nesting arrangement.”

“Oh?” Evan asked as Dave moved closer.

Dave nodded and ran his hands up Evan’s arms, over his shoulders and neck and then clasped his cheeks as he stared into his eyes. He bent his head and caught Lorne’s lips with his own, kissing him tenderly. He pulled back, his eyes searching Evan’s. “You taste good, like _zeko_ leaves.

“Probably my peppermint toothpaste,” Evan breathed and went up on his toes to kiss Dave, sliding his arms around the taller man’s waist and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

“I do not wish to leave you,” Dave said. “I like you very much, Major.”

“Evan. No one else here uses my name, please call me Evan.”

“I shall whisper your name when we are together sharing blankets and bodies, as I warm your body and give you pleasure,” Dave promised huskily and kissed him again, his hands running over Evan’s back as he held him in a tight embrace. “I promise you great pleasure, Major.” Evan shivered in anticipation at the heartfelt words. 

They reluctantly broke off the kissing and returned to camp to help with chores as Evan noticed that the sun was beginning to set. There were appreciative noises as Coltrane served up seasoned mashed ‘kind of carroty’ with fried fish. Evan and the others had a chuckle at Dave’s expense as he tasted cooked vegetable and fish for the first time and practically inhaled the contents of his plate. Apparently, his people ate everything raw. 

Mehra, Chuck and Stackhouse had guard duty that night and they each promised to check on Kembri every once in awhile. Dave brought a canteen and a covered plate of mashed ‘kind of carroty’ and left it beside his sleeping friend.

When it was time to retire for the night Dave went with Evan towards his tent. “This will not cause a problem for you with your people, will it?” he asked, looking back towards the group clustered around the small campfire.

“Probably not. But come here, let’s head off any gossip.” Evan cupped a hand around the back of Dave’s head and pulled him down for a kiss, in full view of their campmates. There were a few wolf whistles and hoots of encouragement from their audience. “I guess that settles that. C’mon, I think you promised to warm my blankets and give me great pleasure.” 

“Did I say warm? I meant to say incinerate,” Dave replied with a grin as he ducked into the tent before Evan. And he didn’t just say Evan’s name that night, he chanted it, over and over and over again.

 

 

The End


End file.
